


Soothing His Instincts

by Steph_R94



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, a tamer version of this is on fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_R94/pseuds/Steph_R94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero’s entire body tensed like a fine string as Yuuki leaned toward his neck. His instincts screamed that she was dangerous, that he shouldn’t be putty underneath her hands. He shouldn’t bare himself so vulnerably to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing His Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

Zero Kiryuu was awakened by a quiet groan of pain. He opened his eyes, instantly worried, and rolled to face his lover. She had her burgundy eyes closed; one hand was pressed to her throat, rubbing gently in circles. His eyes softened. He knew what that meant.

“Yuuki,” he said quietly. Her eyes opened. They glowed with her hunger as his once did. He swallowed. Her eyes zeroed in on his throat, tracing the veins. The red of her eyes flared as her hunger spiked. Zero rolled onto his back as she sat up.

“Zero,” she whispered as she stared down at him. She tore her eyes away from his neck and to his eyes. She wanted…she wanted his blood, but she didn’t want to pressure him. She knew he was never fully comfortable with giving her his blood. The vampire hunter instincts in him screamed against the act, but the vampire that he was purred at the prospect. In answer to her unconsciously needy whine, he tilted his head back and bared his neck to her. Yuuki hissed and fell to the need. She looped a leg over his hips and sat on him, listening to her instincts that demanded she pin him—keep him from running. His hands came up to rest on her hips. She leaned down; her shoulder length brown hair swooped down and tickled his shoulder as she neared his neck.

Zero’s entire body tensed like a fine string as Yuuki leaned toward his neck. His instincts screamed that she was dangerous, that he shouldn’t be putty underneath her hands. He shouldn’t bare himself so vulnerably to her. Yuuki whined deep in her throat at his tension. She didn’t want to hurt him; and it would _hurt_ if he didn’t relax. To sooth him, she suppressed her hunger and kissed his neck. For a moment, he tensed even more. His shoulders practically turned to stone underneath her hands. She didn’t bite down after one kiss however. Instead, she continued to pepper kisses along his neck. Slowly, he relaxed underneath her…simply content to enjoy her administrations. She whispered “are you ready?” against his neck, warning him that she was about to bite. He couldn’t find it in himself to tense again. Her kisses had reduced him to putty underneath her.

“Yeah.” He breathed. Seconds later, her teeth pierced the smooth skin of his neck…right over his tattoo. He gasped and tilted his head back further as she drank.

This wasn’t the first time she had fed from him. During her pregnancy, she had fed from him often and very greedily. Many times since Ai’s birth, she had fed from him. But he fed from her just as often. Her blood had always been his guilty pleasure. He didn’t mind giving back. After all, her bite never hurt. She let his blood flow naturally into her mouth; only sucking lightly to encourage his blood to flow. He shivered as she released his neck and licked the wounds to close them. When she back far enough, he cupped her cheek gently and kissed her. It was a gentle press of lips against hers, but it conveyed his message well. _Thank you for treating me so well. I love you._ She relaxed into him and kissed him back.

A quiet giggle escaped against her lips. He smiled slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

“What’s so funny?” He asked quietly as if worried that a sound louder than a whisper would wake Ai. Yuuki shook her head and cupped the back of his neck; she brought his lips down hers again. She kissed him because she didn’t want to tell him what she found funny. It really wasn’t funny; it was more ironic than anything to her. Zero was _thanking her_ for being _good_ to him. Didn’t he see how silly that was? Zero had been so good to her; he had been so patient with her. During her frightening pregnancy, her greedy feedings, he had stayed by her side. It couldn’t have been easy for him. She had been so hungry and so hormonal. _‘I don’t know what I did to earn such steadfast devotion…’_

Around the fifth gentle kiss, Zero’s hands curled around her waist. Yuuki shivered as his calloused hands slid around to encircle her hips. He gripped them lightly. The kiss instantly changed. She could feel his hunger. It was different from the bloodlust, but it was a type of lust. Despite his lust, his kiss was careful and hesitant. He was giving her time to pull away. Her heart tugged painfully. She had denied him for years; they would get hot and heavy—their kisses would change to this—and Yuuki wouldn’t be able to handle it. She would think of _him_ and hightail out of the room, leaving Zero frustrated and unfulfilled on the bed. It wasn’t a habit she was willing to continue. It was unfair to Zero and unfair to herself.

In the beginning, she hadn’t wanted to admit that she had wanted Zero in that way. It had felt like too much of a betrayal, but now she could see the real betrayal. By denying herself and Zero, she was ignoring _his_ final wish that they actually be together. This stalemate they were trapped in wasn’t healthy for either of them. Yuuki wasn’t dumb enough to let Zero slip through her fingers because of fear. She was ready. She was ready to take this—whatever _this_ was between them—further. She flicked her tongue out and along the seam of his lips. She felt him gasp against her lips; she opened her eyes to see his lavender eyes wide. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled it gently. He gave a quiet groan and closed his eyes. Yuuki followed suit. For a moment, they simply explored one another’s mouths; but when her tongue scrapped gently over his fang, Zero lost a silver of restraint.

He rolled her onto her back. He lowered himself onto his elbows and laid his lower weight against her. For now, he focused on kissing her alone. He would let her get used to his weight, get used to going even this far with him. Her hands skimmed over his bare chest in gentle touches. She giggled against his lips and raked her nails down his stomach. His abs jerked and rippled as the action tickled them. He nipped her bottom lip punishingly, splitting the skin. He licked the blood off her bottom lip even as the wound closed. The taste of her blood always excited him. He trailed his lips away from her lips and down her chin. She tilted her head back, baring her neck. Obviously, she thought that the small taste of her blood had triggered his hunger. She gasped as she felt him plant open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Her T-shirt—really his—blocked any further exploration. He slid his hands along her hem of her panties, testing. Her hips pressed into the mattress in surprise at his touch. He bit into his bottom lip; remorse swamped him. He had pushed her to far—his eyes widened as her hands came over his. She guided his hands up her sides. He watched her in awe. His heart barely daring to believe it. She slid their hands up higher. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red, but her gaze was unwavering. Zero took over and slipped the shirt from over her head. This was the first time he had seen her and he intended to savor it. There was no need for lights. Their eyes were impeccable. He would miss nothing.

She bit into her bottom lip and smothered the knee jerk reaction to cover herself. Only _he_ had seen her like this, but she knew she was ready for another too. She would never forget what _he_ had made her feel, but this was okay. It was okay to feel such things with someone else too. Even if a piece of her heart would always be _his_ , it was okay to move on. It was time. She had made Zero wait long enough. All thoughts cleared her head as she looked at him. His expression was filled with such awe and wonder, love and passion that tears pricked at her eyes. He looked as if he were gazing on a goddess and be damned if that didn’t make her feel empowered. She raised her hands and trailed her fingers down his sides. He gasped as her fingers trailed over the hem of his sleep pants. Teasingly, she pulled at the strings. He grinned and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. She sighed and kissed him back. She was thankful that he was taking things so slow. After all, they had all day.

He slowly undressed her, focusing only on her and the new skin revealed. He soothed her nerves with gentle touches and kisses. Every piece of skin he revealed was worshiped by his lips as hands. He made certain every moment was just what she wanted. He made certain every moment was just what she needed. The love Yuuki felt in his actions almost brought her to tears.

Yuuki shivered at the gentle brush of skin on skin as he moved back over her. Her heartbeat was steady in her chest as he settled between her legs. He brushed her cheek gently with his thumb and leaned down to kiss her once more time. Yuuki pulled her lips away from his with a startled moan as he slipped home inside her. She whimpered and wrapped her legs tighter around his hips. The feeling was so foreign; it had been so long since she had lain with a man that he stretched her. It didn’t feel like the first time, but it did feel new.

“You okay?” He rasped, straining with the need to look after her. Yuuki nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Doesn’t hurt,” she reassured him as she slid her hand into his silver hair. She pulled him back down to her mouth as he started to move. His kisses, she noticed, matched the pauses in his thrusts. Her moans and cries were quiet; she smothered them into his shoulder, worried that such sounds would wake her daughter. Zero’s quiet grunts and groans were muffled by her neck. Those sounds moved Yuuki farther and farther up that hill. The bed thunked gently against the wall as they worked to the edge together. She pressed kisses to his jaw and his neck as he brought her higher and higher. Zero sunk his fangs sharply into her neck as he pitched over the edge. The sharp pain brought Yuuki over the edge with him. She couldn’t smother the cry that burst from her lips as she broke apart in his arms.

After a few seconds, Zero pulled his fangs from her neck and kissed the already sealing wounds; but he didn’t roll off of her. Her arms prevented him from moving. He was content, of course, to just lay there and feel her fingers running through his hair. His eyelids dipped over his lavender eyes as her heartbeat and ministrations lulled him to sleep.

Minutes after Zero had nodded off, Yuuki stared up at their ceiling. She was satisfied, but a part of her heart ached with their actions. She knew she would love _him_ for the rest of her days and maybe even more after, but she knew there was room enough in her heart for Zero too. _‘Zero. Zero. Zero,’_ she thought his name again and again as she processed the feelings swirling around in her heart. She knew she loved him; she didn’t question it anymore.

How could she not love Zero? He was so good to her; everything he did proved his love for her now. He had more than enough made up for the darkness in the past. He was so good with Ai too. Her heart melted every time she saw him with her. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and held him closer to her heart. She cuddled into him and closed her eyes. She fell asleep, feeling his chest rising and falling against her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
